Sarutobi Toshiie
(Psysis) | birthday = December 12 | age = 17 | gender = Male | height = 5'11" | weight = 170 lbs | eyes = Dark-Blue | hair = Auburn | blood type = AB- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Unknown Middle School | occupation = High-Schooler Martial Artist Employee at a Local Pharmacy | previous occupation = Middle-Schooler | team = None | previous team = Unknown | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown Grandparents Unknown Parents (Deceased) | education = Auto-didactism | status = Active | signature skill = Fullbring Martial Arts (Buki) Electrokinesis }} Sarutobi Toshiie (利家猿飛, Toshiie Sarutobi) is a teen that's classified as a Psysis — a human with spiritual powers. He's a student that lives with his grandparents in Karakura Town, attending its local high school — Karakura High; he's also an employee at a local pharmacy, needing the money to help support his small family. An expert in various fields, he's been hailed as a prodigy by those around him. Through unknown circumstances, he has been able to see spirits. From then on, he has been involved in supernatural events. He later awakens his Fullbring, gaining a vast increase in his spiritual powers as a result. Appearance Sarutobi is described as someone who's above average, yet still maintains the appearance of a normal person. His upbringing has led to him being fitted for normalcy, as his grandparents want him to live a life that he wants. Thus, he takes the opportunity to adapt to the customs of a normal teenager — rebellious, out-going, and unique. However, because he wants to support his grandparents and learn to survive on his own, he's taken steps to ensure his success in the form of manual labor. The years of hard work pays off, as many people tend to notice that Sarutobi is much more mature; he's a person that has values and standards. Such maturity is reflected on certain parts of his body, such as his hands, his face, and his body. Born with shaggy, auburn colored hair and pale skin, Sarutobi is the average height of a typical high-school teen. He has dark blue eyes, which has a solemn look to it when one closely observes. He's known to have rough skin because of the all the exercise and manual labor he goes through on a daily basis — mostly because he wants to become an independent person. He's a first-degree black belt, having practice various forms of martial arts for most of his life. Such areas include Judo, Karate, Aikido, Boxing, and Chinese Kenpo. This caused him to develop a lithe, yet well-built and muscular body that's known to be very flexible; he has his own set of abs and well-toned arms, legs, chest, and back. Ironically enough, because of his choice of clothing, this causes him to be underestimated as various individuals as they see him as someone with a weak and small build. Sarutobi tends to use this to his advantage on various occasions as his opponents tend to let down their guard, only for them to be in shock and causes them to repent from their erroneous ways of thinking as he performs feats that are considered to be unreal or "superhuman". His face is covered with white bandages plastered across his nose and both sides of his cheek; he noted that he tends to injure himself at times, thus the reason they are constantly on. On an interesting note, there have been many instances where he's noted to be very handsome by those around him. In fact, he's been known to garner the attention of many females, regardless of circumstances; he's regarded as one of the most popular boys both at his school and neighborhood. There have been many who called him an "adonis" of sorts, while others refer to him by the term "Bishōnen" — which translates to a boy with handsome features. Overall, Sarutobi is an individual that tends to stand out, yet able to blend in with the crowd at the same time. As an individual who's known to be above the average person, it's not only reflected in his physical appearance, but in his choice of clothing as well. He tends to dress as if he was a punk of sorts, but still has a sense of style. In fact, most of his wardrobe tends to be filled with clothes that's considered to be in-style and popular. This only serves to augment his handsomeness even more, thus garnering even more attention to himself. He's known to read fashion magazines in his spare time, thus is able to keep up with the latest trends. When he's in public, his normal attire consists of a blue, long-sleeve shirt with a jacket vest, black jeans with a white belt with pairs of square-shaped diamond studs. He wears an expensive electronic watch that was given to him by his grandparents on his thirteenth birthday — considered to be one of his most prized possessions. He tops it off with a pair of blue and red sneakers, being the latest and most expensive brand. When he's practicing martial arts, he tends to wear a white gi with his signature black belt — it has one golden stripe on the left side, signaling his current level. He wears a pair of weighted geta and sets of weights on his arms and legs. This is to ensure the difficulty & intensity of his training. When at school, he wears the standard gray uniform while keeping his watch and bandages on. He wears a blue shirt underneath, but he tends to change its color every week. It's noticed that in all these outfits, there's one thing that's always present. It's the very thing he's never seen without: his signature pair of yellow and green headphone. Being one of his most-prized possessions, it's the last reminder of his now deceased parents. Given to him at the age of ten, he always has it around his neck. In fact, he's always seen with it, even when he sleeps or takes a bath. He performs daily maintenance on it so that it never brakes or gets too dirty. When he had awoken his fullbring, it served as the focus; this gives it even more importance. After learning how to properly control his spiritual power to a certain extent, he constantly flows spirit energy around them. This causes them to gain even more resistance, thus becoming harder to break as a result. Personality History Equipment Akukibaku (秋起爆, lit. "Exploding Autumn"): Something that was created by his parents a very long time ago, he receives this at the same time as his signature headphones. It's considered to be one of their most prized inventions and to be used only in self-defense and under specific circumstances. In it's sealed state, it takes the form of bracelets at first, but when activated, they cover Sarutobi's hands and forearm as gauntlets. The gauntlets have a golden color and the shells wrapped around it are red and orange, acting as single barrel shotguns which are fired with a piston mechanism. Each magazine consists of twenty-four shells, giving forty-eight shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded; once these shells have been spent, they will regenerate with time. In order to be activated, the piston goes up and down in a cylinder built into the gauntlets; when it is up, the energy source from the shells wrapped around the gauntlets is injected and ignited by the reaction between Akukibaku and the energy source, causing said source to build up and explode once it is ejected from the gauntlets. This causes it to transform into beams of energy which possess impressive piercing power and swiftness. When utilizing either incendiary or explosive rounds, they generate a sort of flame effect after being fired, often blasting enemies far backward. They are also incredibly powerful, as a single punch from Sarutobi knocked an entire block outwards in a wave-like quake movement, knocking multiple foes off their feet with ease. Akukibaku also has the ability to absorb various foreign energies from the area in order to drastically increase Sarutobi's attack and defense power by an inhuman amount; it's enough that he can one-hit-kill some foes. Despite this, this ability cannot be employed simultaneously. It's either attack or defense, not both. In short, this weapon serves to enhance his overall fighting style, giving him a wider range of tactics at his disposal. The first time that he uses the gauntlets was when he became a psysis; his latent powers had awoken the weapons from their slumber, as they finally responded to the young man's desire — one of its conditions. Upon practicing with them, he noticed that the gauntlets are very receptive to spirit energy. Thus, Sarutobi tends to use it as the weapon's main energy source in many instances. Like with his headphones, he's never seen without them and has always taken proper care of them. The name of this weapon derives from Sarutobi's love of autumn and his bombastic, yet reserved fighting style. When used in tandem with his Fullbring, electrokinetic powers, or in some cases, both, he becomes a force to be reckoned with. According to Sarutobi, these weapons obviously fall under the classification of Dual-Ranged Shot Gauntlets (全網羅烈銃砲保護装備 (デュアル·レインジ·ショット·ガントレット), Deyuaru Reinji Shotto Gantoretto; lit. "All-Covering Vehement Firearm Protective Gear"). Headphones: His most prized possession, it serves as a reminder of his deceased parents. It's known to be another one of their inventions; more accurately, they merely made improvisions on a regular pair of headphones. It was given to him when he had turned ten. When he had awoken his Fullbring through unknown circumstances, they served as the focus. It also serves as a focus for his electrokinetic abilities, helping him to produce and control various sparks & surges. Thus, Sarutobi tends to take good care of it — he goes to great lengths to ensure nothing particularly bad happens to them. It's usually green and yellow, always hanging around his neck. He's known to never be apart from them, to the point that he even sleeps with them. Like with normal headphone, he listens to music using them by pressing the buttons on either side to activate the function. Unlike normal headphones, however, they are wireless; thus, no cords are needed. They use, emit, and pick up certain frequencies around them; this causes them to interfere with said frequencies, which causes Sarutobi to pick up on things normal people wouldn't be able to. This is only enhanced when used through his Fullbring. Not only that, they run on various energies and sound waves. This causes them to be charged with and utilize said sources at any given time. Though, as an alternative, they take batteries should Sarutobi choose. The headphones are reinforced with a durable material, but as an added measure, when he had learned to control his newly found powers, Sarutobi constantly flows spiritual energy into them. This heightens the durability to various extremes, thus being able to take the brunt of the most destructive attacks and not suffer a scratch. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Quotes *(Pre-battle catchphrase) "Come.... Let us hear the sound of your own demise!" *''"Music.... One of mankind's greatest creations. Though a simple combination of various sounds and frequencies, they're able to form powerful messages and move the hearts of those who listen to it. It's aided in the development of human thought. It's done so many things for us. Just calling it "pure entertainment" is insulting & revolting."'' *''"When I have things to protect, my strength multiples by various degrees. My potential becomes unrestrained. It's because I finally found a purpose for living — the very thing that moves me to take action against my adversary."'' *(Regarding his deceased parents) "My parents were great people. They did everything to make sure the people around them were happy. I've known them for such a short time, but in that period I've learned what it meant to care for another individual. For that, I'm eternally grateful. My headphones, these gauntlets, they gave them to me for a reason. They want me to properly use them to protect and care for those close to me. And that I shall, on behalf of their memory. If I didn't, I'd be violating everything they'd ever stood for." *''"In my short years of living, there's one thing that I've learned. It's something that I will always hold dear to my heart. It's kinda like a motto for me. In life, those who break the rules are trash. However, those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. And the ones who abandon their friends' feelings are even worse than that. I will always follow this logic because I will continue to protect my friends through any and all means. Even if they fell into the darkness, I will drag them back into the light with my own two hands. This motto serves as a reminder to keep fighting for those I hold dear and never abandon my ideals, no matter what obstacle I may face and how much suffering I may endure. It serves to remind me to keep fighting with all I got, even if I destroy myself in the process."'' *(To his grandparents) "Don't worry you two. You've done enough for me already. Even after my parents' deaths, you've supported me. You gave me the strength to continue forward. You were there, sharing both the good and bad times with me. You're part of the reason why I'm still here. For that, I can't thank you enough. But from now on, I must walk on my own. I must have the ability to support myself. I don't want to become a burden for my loved ones. For me, that's the greatest form of disrespect..... But, I will always have your love and support in the deepest part of my heart. That will never change." *''"One day..... I pray that all the melodies of the world unite into one. Until that day comes, I will continue to fight and grow stronger."'' *(In regards to the Human World & the various Psysis in existence) "There are those who live everyday lives, ignorant of the events around them. They shoulder burdens that are easy to bear & are shared by the rest of the population. Though they struggle, they eventually get what they desire. They have the ability to shape their own destiny. Then there are the select few who are born with "unique talents" — ones that go beyond the realm of human understanding. They're able to communicate with forces of another plane and possess various abilities that let them manipulate said forces, bending it to their whim. These individuals tend to be either shunned, fear & curse their own power, or in some cases, embrace it. Not only do they bear the burden of the average human, but ones of the supernatural as well. They are entrusted with a fate that's considered to be either too large or too vague to comprehend. These human are unable to mend their own destiny, as it was forged for them. Though few in number, they have the power to change the world. It's remarkable really. To think mankind possessed these two types, yet is subconsciously unaware. No, sometimes, they are aware but tend to ignore it as to not get caught up. They fear what they don't understand. It just goes to show you.... Though considered be weak and pitiful creatures by other races, humans have hidden abilities — ones that can make them come out on top. When properly harnessed, they can use it to overcome any adversity they may face. The world in which both types live in has the possibility to be the very definition of that." *''"My job is to protect those around me. That's why these powers were given to me. I will be damned if anyone is gonna stand in the way of my purpose!"'' *(When fighting against a Shinigami) "Y'know, from my knowledge, it's your job to protect the people in the world of the living and guiding lost souls to the afterlife. But here you are, picking a fight with a teen who just happened to rub you the wrong way. Shouldn't you feel ashamed of yourself? You don't? Don't worry.... We'll fix that real soon after I teach you a lesson on picking random fights with strangers. Especially if they have a set of powers that are beyond your understanding!" *(To Minato Kuramoto after their fight) "It must fun.... To have a teacher to rely on, to go to advice when you're in doubt. Everything I've done was through my own volition and my own efforts. Yes, I had people support me here-and-there, but I couldn't go to them with my problems. They wouldn't understand...... And for some reason, I find that to be the saddest part of being a psysis. People either constantly fearing you because of your powers or they're simply too ignorant of the events around them. That's why I tend to travel this lonely road at times. But, I know that I have been given this power for a reason, so I try not to complain about it. If I did, it would make me feel very ungrateful. So.... did you used to feel like this before? Lonely, disheartened and confused at the things that are beyond your control?" Behind the Scenes Sarutobi is, basically, my third attempt that's not overpowered (in a sense). It's been noted by a fellow user that the main problem with my writing style is that I tend to forget the power scale of "certain series", which tends to bring about characters that caused much commotion within the community. Such an example was seen with the original ideas I had for Ars Goetia before its deletion. Many users complained that he was too "overpowered", thus my request to delete him. Well.... one of the reasons anyways. That, and some personal gripes I had (which I'm not gonna get into because it's kinda personal. But I digress). This was later proven again when I tried to make a 4th seat-tier character for the RCPQE, as per the standards for this site. I failed the first time, even though I tried to keep to the guidelines, with the creation of Karui Hoshigami — a character who's set to make an appearance in my storyline, Bleach: Anthems of a New World. The failure has led to me to take a brief hiatus from the site and re-evaluate my overall writing style. Not only that, after reaching a dead-end with my main character, Makoto Hachikotowari — the main protagonist of the fanon series mentioned prior, I've noticed that I lost all inspiration to write on this site. Thus, I left and wrote on FTF (Fairy Tail Fanon) for some time. Sometime later, the same problem arose once more; I am temporarily at a loss for ideas. It's mostly attributed to being focused on my college exams and constant harassment from certain users because of various problems. In order to remedy the situation, I decided to watch some new anime that was either out or is coming up. This proved to be very useful as it helped me to find a balance in my writing style. I've come to the realization that I tend to write powerful characters because of various possibilities I have for them. When I heard that there was an RCPQE-AA exam that I could take, I jumped at the chance because it fitted everything that my style was revolved around. I also decided to stick to making a Psysis-based character; they were easier to make, I can expand my ideas more easily, and they don't have a set of boundaries they other species adhere to. Not only that, I was inspired much by Minato Kuramoto — a character created by User:Silver-Haired Seireitou. He was set within a fixated boundary while having the potential to develop and grow. Thus, I used him as a basis of creation; they tend to have very few similar traits. The reason why Sarutobi is a Fullbringer instead of having a different power is because I've always wanted make a person from that specific race, as I believe they have potential to surpass the Shinigami. Most of his powers were based around concepts used by multiple series. Specifically Hamatora & Highschool DXD, two of my favorite series. Even his appearance and personality is attributed to some of the characters in both series. Not only that, they are theoretical expansions on ideas currently within the Bleach manga. In this author's opinion, this character's theme song would be AXIS by STRERO DIVE FOUNDATION — the first ending theme from another series favored by the author, Nobunaga the Fool. Trivia *His overall appearance is based off the character Nice from the anime/manga series Hamatora. This also extends to his spiritual abilities & his Fullbring, being similarly based off the character's own powers — albeit with slight differences. *His weapon, Akukibaku, is based off of Ember Celica — the signature weapon of Yang Xiao Long from the web series, RWBY. *Sarutobi's name came about randomly after the author watched the first episode of Battle Spirits: Burning Soul, which featured two characters who had the respective names "Sarutobi" and "Toshiie". Category:Fullbringer Category:Male Category:Psysis Category:Human Category:Original Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:RPCQE Character Category:Males